


Lost In Time: Part 2

by Gorillazfan102



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazfan102/pseuds/Gorillazfan102
Summary: Five Years have passed since Kiddo took Sebastian Away. What lies in store for this tomboy? Sebastian Now 10 years old learns a shocking secret about himself.
Comments: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Five Years Have passed since we left Stoke-On-Trent. Grandpa Sebastian has grown into a fine, strong, ten-year-old boy.

Though he was a bit stubborn.

The past five years have been peaceful for us. Grandpa Sebastian was happier and healthier. However, I can't say that life has been perfect for us.

During the past five years, I had a job working as a paperboy/ paper hawker. But the fees that I received at the time were so low that I often went hungry. 

But despite this, I always made sure Grandpa had a full stomach. Thankfully recently, I had began to receive higher payments. Raising Grandpa had been tricky, but it was worth it in order to keep him safe.

**Flashback**

_When we first arrived in America I knew that it would be hard to raise him, but I didn't expect it to be as difficult as it was._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_Despite that I was very attached to Grandpa, it was incredibly hard for me to take care of him, since he was still five years old_.

_He was crying all the time and I couldn't understand why. Did he want to eat, or sleep, or did he want a pacifier?_

_I didn't know. His only language was crying._

_And on top of this, as I had said before earlier, there was an incredible lack of money. This was mainly because the US was working to Help the UK through the hardships during the Post War Era._

_So I often felt that I didn't have enough money to buy any of the essentials I needed to take care of Sebastian. So while grandpa Slept I was washing diapers and constantly working overtime to make sure he was fed._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_After three months of this life, I was ready to go Crazy. My hair was disheveled, I had dark circles under my eye's, and I was wearing shabby baggy boys clothing. I looked horrible. But soon I noticed something about Grandpa that gave me an Idea._

_I saw that Grandpa was an energetic little boy. So to put this energy to use, I began waking him up at dawn to practice sparring. We would spar together and whenever the circus Marvin joined was in town, I would take Grandpa to visit him._

_Marvin would teach him to do simple acrobatics like somersaults and backflips. And as his fighting and acrobatic skills continued to take shape, I homeschooled him and educated him. And soon Grandpa grew into the fine strong ten-year-old boy that he was now._

_There was still an incredible lack of money. So I took up a job as a construction worker to earn enough money to make a living._

_It was difficult and boring, but it was well worth the effort._

**End Flashback**

Strangely, even though I'm stuck in the past, I actually have begun to feel alittle better. It almost feels like I have Grandpa back with me.

It also reminded me of how Ace took care of me when I was staying with him and his Gang. He always kept me safe and protected me from bullies. Actually it was thanks to me that he gave up crime. Why? Maybe it's because I taught him that there was more to life than just crime. And that it's better to smile in life, no matter how hard it hits you.

However, even though I'm happy that Grandpa is Happy, I still miss being back in my own time period. I just hope I can get back home eventually.

**Octavius's POV**

__

__

Five years have passed since that kid took my son. My wife and I have been searching for him since that day, but we've found not a single trace of them.

**Flashback**

_When I woke up that day Pain was still exploding throughout my right eye where that Kid had stabbed me._

__

__

_I also felt pain in my right hand. When I tried to Move my fingers I could hear my bones cracking inside. I realized she had broken it._

____

__

__

__

_I managed to push myself to my feet and looked around wondering where That kid went. No sign of her. I also realized that I could no longer see out of my right eye._

__

__

_This was not good, If word about this got out to the public, I'd be ruined!_

__

__

_Oi, just the thought of that kind of humiliation made me more irritated._

__

__

_But then I realized something. My son Sebastian was Gone!_

__

__

_I ran around the house calling out for him but no answer. Suddenly out of the corner of my working eye, I spotted an empty bottle of wine with a piece of paper in it. I took out the paper and found that it was a note!_

**_Dear Octavius, If you're reading this, than by now you've most likely noticed that neither me or Sebastian are around anymore. The truth is, I've left and taken him with me. I'm sorry. But unless you and Gomorrah can straighten yourselves out, You Will NEVER see your son Again!_ **

_My teeth clenched and my fist shook with anger as I read the note._

_I couldn't believe That Kid! After all that I did for her, This is how she repays me?! By taking My son?! I calmed myself down as I tried to process everything. I looked at the note again and saw that it was folded. I opened it and an old Photograph fell out._

_I picked it up and looked at it. The photo clearly showed Kiddo standing with a man who had a long nose just Like Gomorrah's. Soon enough the realization hit me like a ton of bricks as I realized that the man in the picture, was none other than my Son Sebastian as an adult._

_As the realization washed over me, the pieces fell into place._

_What a Moron I had been! That kid was none other than Sebastian's Granddaughter, AKA My Great-Grandchild! And for the past Five years, During World War 2 both me and my wife had been torturing her! My head began to hurt, and it wasn't because of a Massive hangover from drinking._

_To be honest, I had drank alot before Kiddo came into our lives. It was partially because of this, that Gomorrah had began having affairs, and why we swore at each other all the time._

_Soon enough, it dawned on me, why Kiddo had left this note for me and my wife in an empty bottle. It was all my Fault._

_More precisely, My addiction to drinking._

_It also explained Why Kiddo was insistent of giving me cups of tea and or coffee, instead of my usual bottles of beer. She knew I had a problem._

_I had thought there was nothing wrong with having a couple of bottles of wine at breakfast. How Wrong I was._

_When I broke the news to my wife I expected her to not really care. But to my surprise, she broke down crying. We sent out neighbors and friends to search for them, but no luck. We also didn't have many friends who were willing to help due to our reputation._

_After a few months everyone else had given up searching, but me and me wife didn't._

__

_As time Passed we both began to worry about both of them. What if they were hurt? Or worse?_

__

_I also began to regret every single beating I had given that boy_

**End Flashback**

I know they're still out there and we will find them.

**Normal POV**

Octavius sat on the old couch Thinking about His son Sebastian, and regretting how he had treated him. He never meant to hurt the boy. Well, actually he did. But not that Bad!

As he sat there, Octavius remembered how Sebastian would be laying on the ground shielding himself from the blows, bruised and curled up on the floor, crying. Begging for him to stop.

He Remembered how Kiddo would shout at him for beating the poor boy.

__

_You're not A father! You're just a Bully! A Big mean Bully!_

"I'm not a bully, am I?" Octavius asked Himself.

Kiddo's words continued to echo in his head.

He never thought of himself as a Bully.

He always thought that his beatings were "disciplining sessions", because that's how he had been raised.

Back in his youth, you were either tough and strong or just a weakling.

Octavius sighed, with his face in his palms, Now feeling completely regretful for what he had done. He never wanted it to turn out like this.

Back during World War 2, It was hard raising Children, especially when you lived in Stoke-On-Trent.

Bombs were constantly falling from the sky and Although the air raids mostly took place in London, Stoke-on-Trent had their fair share of bombings as well.

So you can imagine how terrifying it was.

When Sebastian was born, times were tough and they weren’t exactly making alot of money. So raising two children was very difficult for both Octavius and his wife. And so They just didn’t have much energy for him.

But it didn't mean that they didn't lo...

"Octavius!" His thoughts were interrupted when his wife came running in with a newspaper. He looked at it and his eye's widened at what it read.

"'Missing Children spotted in Brooklyn'!" Octavius was shocked.

Kiddo had taken their son to America!

Octavius was at first Angry, but then he sighed as he stared at the newspaper.

He knew what he and his wife had to do.

It was official.

They had to find Sebastian and tell him that they were sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kiddo's POV**

When I woke up I was Back in my original time, However to my surprise, I was back in the bedroom of Grandpa's apartment.

How did I get back here? Had I been dreaming? No. That couldn't be it. Everything was so real. Soon my thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like someone crying.

I followed it. And came to the door which led out of the room I was in. When I opened it, I was greeted with a long and dark, but Messy hallway. Everything was destroyed, but I could hear someone crying, it sounded so Familiar.

I was scared, but grabbed My Crutches and made my way down the hallway. The crying grew louder as I continued my way down the hallway.

Soon out of the darkness, I saw a young child crying over a lifeless body. There was a pool of blood underneath the dead body. My heart began to pound hard.

The child looked up at me and my Eye's widened. It was me! Ten years ago! But then that means the dead body is....

I looked at the body again and saw the man's face. It was Grandpa Sebastian.

I woke up in a Cold sweat. I Looked around and saw I was back in the cabin, I had built for both me and Grandpa's younger self. It had all been a dream.

I looked and saw my grandpa's younger self sleeping soundly in his bed. I Quietly sobbed to myself, It had been atleast a year since that incident, in my original time.

I still remember the loud gunshot and the sound of Grandpa's body hitting the floor.

It was just so painful to remember.

**Flashback Normal POV**

_A nine-year-old Kiddo was laying in bed, dressed in her boys pajamas. She was listening to her Kind Grandfather Sebastian tell her a bedtime story about the three little pigs._

_"And thus, the three little pigs were disemboweled, strung up by their entrails, and Made into the finest pig roast you ever did See. And so the Wolf Lived Happily ever After."_

_"That's not how it Goes Grandpa." Kiddo pouted._

_"Oh? How does it really go then my little turtle dove?" Sebastian asked, smiling warmly at his Granddaughter._

_"The pigs build a house out of bricks, and when the wolf tries to break in, he falls into a pot of boiling water and is boiled alive."_

_Sebastian laughed and petted Kiddo's head, obviously amused by the small tomboy. "Alright."_

_He continued reading until there was a loud banging coming from the front door of their apartment._

_Sebastian was confused but decided to check it out nonetheless. "I'll be... right back honey." He nervously set the book down and left the room._

_Shortly after a few minutes, Sebastian came running in and Grabbed Kiddo picking her up. He carried her as he ran through the halls. Kiddo was now very scared._

_"Grandpa, wh-what's going on?" Kiddo asked nervously._

_Sebastian did Not answer and continued running through the halls carrying his little Granddaughter._

_Soon he came to his Bedroom and placed Kiddo inside the closet. "Don't make a sound." He whispered._

_Sebastian hugged Kiddo and kissed her forehead and shut the closet door. He closed the shutters._

_A couple of minutes later. Kiddo heard voices shouting, and the sound of glass breaking and punches being landed just outside the closet door._

_She became scared but opened the shutters slightly and saw Her beloved Grandpa Sebastian fighting a large man. She recognized him._

_It was Gregory._

_Gregory had been Kiddo's abusive and drunk stepfather in the past. Back when Kiddo still lived in the High Towns Gregory married to her evil Rich mother. Whenever Kiddo misbehaved, she would receive a beating from him. And her mother would just watch and laugh._

_Suddenly she heard a loud gunshot. Kiddo peaked through the shutters and saw blood splattered on the door. Her grandfather Sebastian was lying on the floor, Dead. Shot in the abdomen._

_Kiddo gasped quietly and stared in Horror. Gregory heard the gasp and looked around. Kiddo locked the closet door._

_Gregory looked in the direction of the closet. As he reached over and Jiggled the handle, his sleeve pulled up and Kiddo saw that he had a tattoo on his forearm. It had a strange pattern._

_Soon Gregory gave up and stared through the shutters. Kiddo could not see through the shutters very well due to how small she was, but she could see Gregory's mouth was grimaced into a terrible smile._

_Kiddo quietly cried. She thought that she was going to die then and there. But soon she heard the sound of police sirens. She looked up and saw that her horrid stepfather was already gone._

_She stepped out of the closet and slowly approached Sebastian's corpse._

_Kiddo fell to her knees beside Sebastian's body and began to cry. The police soon arrived and were horrified at the scene. They covered Sebastian's body and took him away. And soon enough, that's when Kiddo found herself in the orphanage._

**End Flashback**

**Kiddo's POV**

I cried silently remembering that Horrible day. What's worse is that the police still haven't found My step-dad. But then I suddenly remembered something. The Tattoo on his forearm!

I woke up again and found myself back in the hospital. My bandages were gone. I must've recovered. I got out of bed and slowly made my way to the door and peaked out of it.

I saw the doctor and he was talking to someone. It was a woman, but as I looked at her, I began to recognize her. It was my evil Rich mother.

She was speaking to the doctor about Powers and about How much money they were about to make. And also thanked the Doctor for Running me over! She also said that they needed to find my Phone because there was "Too Much Evidence" on it.

Why would they want my phone? I mean yeah I used it a lot after Grandpa bought it for me as a Present. But was there something on it That I didn't know about?

I quietly shut the door without them noticing, and thought about what My evil Mother said.

Powers, What powers? And what money was she talking about? Suddenly I had a Flashback about when I was still living at the Orphanage.

**Flashback Kiddo's POV**

_As I told you a while back, when I was living at the orphanage, I was a constant Target for bullying. At that time, I wasn’t as brave as I am now, and was often picked on by the other children at the orphanage._

_There was no single day that went by without something bad happening to me. I was very angry. I allowed it to happen because I was scared, and didn’t know how to defend myself at the time. It continued until I stood up for a new kid and defended him. By standing up for him, I learned how to stand up for myself._

_But now that I think about it, everything had happened so fast that day._

_On the night That I left, two Kid's tried to take my phone from me. I was very angry because it was all I had left of my Grandpa. But I remembered that I was even more angry than usual. I had felt a strange feeling building up inside me, and I remembered having the urge to scream. As if to release the feeling I had in one giant burst. I remembered seeing a burst of light coming from me and before I knew it, those kids were on the ground, but they were unconscious._

**End Flashback**

I soon Realized My Stupid rich Mother was talking about Me, My Powers! But then what was this about money?

I decided that I had to go back to the crash site and find my phone. If there was Something on It that I didn't know about, I had to find it.

I got dressed back in my boys clothing, grabbed My crutches and Dialed Ace's number. Luckily he had given me his number before I left Townsville.

Soon enough Ace arrived and he snuck me out the back of the Hospital.

He drove me to the exact place I had been ran over.

I told Ace to just let me go here, But he waited to help me look. Bless his heart.

What could possibly be on the phone My Grandpa had Given me? I know that I hadn't been recording anything when I was run over. All I knew was that Grandpa had used it a lot before he gave it to me.

After what seemed Like hours, Me and Ace found my Phone in a Bush. Shockingly it was completely undamaged! Aside from having some dirt and grime here and there on it.

After I cleaned it off, Ace helped me to his car and helped me plugin My phone. I turned it on and opened the videos

Nothing, and I mean nothing, could prepare me for the Shock that I had, when I came across a Video Grandpa had made, just two days before He Died!

He was recording himself saying How much he loved me, and how he wished He could've been able to spend more time with me. But also for me not to worry. Because he had everything all set up for me. Over the years before I was even born, Grandpa had been saving up a bunch of money for a Total of 50,000,000 British pounds, and he was leaving it to me in his will. And although I would not be able to access it until I was 18, he had arranged and Convinced Marvin to take me in until I was 18!

I was shocked but also sad! Grandpa knew he was going to Die! It became clear why Marvin hadn't taken me in. He had been too grief-stricken to honor Grandpa's final wishes.

Suddenly it dawned on me, My Grandpa's Murder! The supposed Accident!

It had all been Planned! And It was My Mother's Doing!

She and the Doctor had Murdered my Grandpa, and then tried to kill me, by running me over! Just so they could Get My Money!

I Broke down crying as My heart began to break, Over and over again.

Ace, on the other hand, was Furious and Called the police. He told them everything and showed them the Video My Grandpa had left. To My surprise Ace had also been recording My mom's conversation with the Doctor on his own phone.

The trial was quick, but my heart kept breaking multiple times. It was still painful knowing I had lost my Grandpa that day in this time period.

The doctor was also revealed to be My horrid Stepfather Gregory. And he had been the one who ran Me over. Both him and my Evil Rich Mother were Given life sentences. But I don’t think I’ve seen the last of them.

Soon I was placed in Marvin's care. He was reluctant at first, but after hearing the full story, he agreed to only take me in until I was 18.

Living there had it’s slight difficulties. But it was way better than being in the orphanage. However, when it came to meals, Marvin’s "lack of cooking skills", (and habit of blowing things up) left something to be desired. For example, one evening when he was trying to make me Mac and Cheese, he ended up setting the place on fire.

"Come on!" I facepalmed my forehead. "You hadn’t even touched the stove yet!" In the end we ended up ordering a Pizza. 

Later when I was sleeping I heard someone calling my name. "Wake up...."

I woke up to find a concerned-looking Octavius staring down at me. However, his hair was shorter and he looked tired.

I sat up wondering what happened. He told me that I had had some sort of seizure and blacked out. I had been out for atleast five days.

Suddenly I remembered Grandpa, and began to panick. I grabbed Great Grandpa Octavius by his suspenders, demanding and Explanation and where Grandpa was.

He calmed me down and told me to sit back down on the bed.

It turns out that for the past Five years, Great Grandpa Octavius and his wife had been searching for me and Sebastian. After I had taken Grandpa from them, things had taken a shocking turn for both of them. Great Grandma had left Great Grandpa, and his drinking Habit's had worsened. When Marvin learned about what I had done, Great Grandpa Octavius had reprimanded him for running off like he did in the first place. Five years later, Great Grandma had came back and told Great Grandpa our whereabouts. Which lead him to finding me and Grandpa Sebastian here in Brooklyn.

Great Grandpa Octavius told me that he was sorry for all the hell he had put me and Grandpa Sebastian through, and he begged me to forgive him. He told me that he never intended for everything to turn out the way it did. He had just fallen on hard times. But he knew that it was no excuse for him to go and hurt Grandpa Sebastian like he Did.

As Great Grandpa continued his frantic pleading, I noticed he had several bruises on his face and a Cut lip.

"Hold it Great Grandpa Octy, hold it." I stopped him. "Why are you all beat up?" I asked him. 

Great Grandpa chuckled nervously and finally spoke. "Sebastian wasn't to happy to see me. And he gave me a bit of a Rude welcoming." He opened his shirt revealing the many bruises on his abdomen.

I was shocked to say the least, but then again I had to admit. It was fair. Because Great Grandpa had hurt him. But what surprised me more was How Great Grandpa did not seem angry by what happened to him. If anything he seemed...Impressed?

"You've done a great Job taking care of him." Great Grandpa said buttoning his shirt back up. "I was actually amazed at how he managed to topple me, considering how small he is compared to me."

"You let him beat you up didn't you?" I answered knowingly.

"There's that and also he was moving extremely fast." He sighed.

**Flashback Normal POV**

_Octavius had a few bruises on him. Each one had been inflicted upon him by his own Son, Sebastian._

_Sebastian was standing across from him in a fighting stance. Fuming with anger along with other Mixed feelings._

_"Come on son, Just come at me, Don't hold back." Octavius has his arm's open as if presenting himself to Sebastian. "Just let it all out."_

_Sebastian did not hesitate and Charged at his father at a high speed. He through several wild punches and kicks at his father. He landed several blows on the face, the jaw, and the abdomen. All the while, Octavius made no move to defend himself. Nor could he, at the speed that Sebastian was moving._

_After what seemed like Hours of getting pounded by a ten-year-old boy, Sebastian finally stopped and fell to his knees and began to cry._

_Octavius Sighed and reached his hand out to Sebastian but the boy slapped it away._

_Octavius knew Sebastian wanted to be alone and Went back inside the Cabin._

**End Flashback**

**Kiddo's POV**

I sighed. "Where is he?"

Great Grandpa Octavius pointed outside.

I got up and grabbed my crutches and hobbled to the door.

I opened it and saw Grandpa sitting on a tree stump crying.

"It's best if you leave him alone, Snowflake." Great Grandpa whispered to me.

I went to go get a Cup of coffee and found Great Grandma Gomorrah making herself Tea.

"What are you doing here, you hussy?" I said in a very rude tone. 

Great Grandma turned and looked at me, she was shocked to see me there.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble?! And why is Sebastian Crying?! Was it because of you?!" I kept shouting at Great Grandma. But surprisingly, she stayed silent. That wasn't like her at all. I fell silent and decided to listen. 

She began to explain everything to me. It turns out the main reason behind why Great Grandpa and Great Grandma had drifted apart was because Great Grandpa hadn't paid attention to her in years. He Simply didn't care. She would try to make it better by looking more beautiful but, he just, didn't care. She wanted attention and so she began to have all those affairs. I started to realize how right she was. I had never seen Great Grandpa Octavius talk to Great Grandma about anything, except for the most mundane things, like breakfast. He never looked at her, and never even smiled at her. I continued to listen as she explained. And soon I learned something that turned my world completely Upside down! One day, during one of her affairs, she had been careless and ended up Pregnant, with a Baby boy.

I felt my heart pound as I heard these words, because somewhere, I knew who that baby Boy was.

"I'm pretty sure you can imagine who that Baby boy was." I turned and saw Great Grandpa Octavius standing behind me.

I stayed silent for minute and spoke. "No-! You don't mean-!"

Great Grandpa nodded "Yes, it is Sebastian."

"Sebastian was born from an Affair?!" I was shocked, to say the least, but as I continued to think, It did explain why Great Grandpa cared so Little about him. He wasn't my grandpa's father. They didn't even share the same genes!

I asked them why Grandpa was crying and they told me, that they had told him the truth about his birth.

I went back outside and saw my Grandpa sitting on the tree stump crying. But as I looked at him I saw his arm was bleeding.

Great Grandpa who had followed me, also saw it. He slowly approached My young Grandpa and reached out his hand.

He grabbed his arm and rolled up Sebastian’s sleeve and to his shock, he saw the many cuts Sebastian had on his arm.

Grandpa was shocked and scared as his father Looked at the cuts.

Great Grandpa WAS at first angry, but then asked Sebastian why he never said anything.

Grandpa broke down crying again and told Great Grandma and Great Grandpa that after Marvin left, he fell into a deep depression. But neither of them seemed to care. In fact, to him, they only seemed to care about Marvin. Because he remembered how they said to him “Why can’t you be more like Marvin?” Shortly after that Grandpa Sebastian began Cutting himself.

“It's because I’m not really Dad’s son, isn't it?” Grandpa Sebastian said tearfully.

"You don't care about me at all!" He shouted as more tears rolled down his Face.

**Normal POV**

"We do care about you." Sebastian was surprised when he heard his father speak.

"We wouldn't have been searching for you all this time if we didn't." Octavius hugged his son.

Before both him and Gomorrah even apologized, Kiddo let out a huge sigh of relief.

Sebastian was suprised but happy. He smiled as he held close to his Dad. Octavius responded by hugging him closer.

He told Sebastian that it didn’t matter to him who Sebastian’s real father is. What matters is who loves him, and is ready to take care of him and protect him at all costs.

Soon Kiddo and Sebastian were on their way Back to Stoke-On-Trent, and alot of things Changed after they returned home.

For starters, After Kiddo had a long talk with them, Gomorrah got a Job as a waitress at a local pub, and earned a lot of money. She would spend some of it on herself, but she also would save up to help provide for the family. She stopped taking advantage of Octavius and stopped cheating on him. Octavius got a job chopping wood. It wasn’t much of a job, but it did pay a decent amount of money, and it did allow him to release some anger. He and Gomorrah repaired their relationship, and began to pay more attention to Sebastian. They stopped comparing him to Marvin, and, Octavius stopped Beating him.

Later, Kiddo was asleep. But soon she heard someone calling her name again.

"Kiddo... Wake up my Little Turtle dove." The voice sounded familiar.

"Wake up sweetie, I have breakfast for you." Kiddo opened her eye's and was greeted with bright sunlight shining through her bedroom window.

She expected to see a bunch of Hippie decorations and scented candles. But what she saw was that she was back in her Grandfather's apartment. She looked and saw Sebastian standing next to her bed, holding a tray of food.

Her eye's welled up with tears and she hugged him tightly. Sebastian was surprised but He managed to not spill the trey of food.

"Grandpa! You're okay! I was so worried! I thought you were gone!" Kiddo cried happily.

"Kiddo! Easy!" He struggled. "You're still injured!"

"Huh?" Kiddo looked and felt a pain in her abdomen. She let go and opened her boy's pajama shirt and saw bandages wrapped around her abdomen.

"Don't you remember? You jumped in front of me and got shot by Gregory." Sebastian explained to her. "How long was I out?" Kiddo asked.

"Oh for about 24 hours." Sebastian answered. "But it had to have been longer than that, I was in another time period, I even witnessed both wars bomb's were falling!" Kiddo tried to explain but was still somewhat loopy from Just waking up.

Sebastian Chuckled and petted Kiddo's head and kissed her cheek. "It must've just been a bad dream honey." He set the tray of food on her bed. "Here eat up and then go back to sleep. You need all the rest you can get." He turned to leave the room. But Kiddo grabbed his hand.

Sebastian sighed knowing Kiddo did not want him to leave, so he stayed with her. Later after eating, Sebastian was laying on the bed with Kiddo, reading another story to her. Kiddo had her head resting on his chest as she held close to him. As Sebastian continued to read to Kiddo, both of them grew tired and they both fell asleep together.

Kiddo smiled in her sleep, happy to have her Grandfather back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are Folk's another Chapter. Of course Kiddo gets her Grandfather back at the end! Tell me what you think! And don't forget to Comment! Now I'm off to get some well deserved sleep! 
> 
> See ya soon! Gorillazfan-102 ;)


End file.
